


Every Time We Touch

by LadyPassion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU-Secret Agents, Assassins for hire, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Top Shiro (Voltron), Violence, Weapons, based off an NCIS episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPassion/pseuds/LadyPassion
Summary: Federal agent Shiro and secret agent Keith are tasked with posing as a couple of madly passionate newlyweds, to uncover a conspiracy to assassinate one of the world's top intelligence officials. Along the way, it turns out that the passionate feelings they fake for each other may not be so fake after all...
Relationships: Adam/Curtis (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)
Kudos: 50
Collections: Black Paladins Bang 2020





	1. Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank. Papirini for beta reading my wirk.  
> [(Pssst...she wrote a story for this bang that you should go read)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633991/chapters/59667091)
> 
> I also have to thank Alex for the artwork for this story as well. It has been a wonderful joy to work with her.
> 
> Both of these wonderful souls helped me shape this story in the masterpiece it is now so please give them some love.

It was Saturday morning at The Voltron Agency when a mission hit the Lion Team's desk. Everyone was accounted for, except Keith Kogane, the team's liaison officer with Galra's Mamoran Intelligence or better known as MIG. Katie "Pidge" Gunderson, the team's forensic expert and hacker, was sent to find him. The smell of gun oil, spent casings and gun powder filled Pidge's nose as she walked across the gun range, approaching the stall at the end where Keith was sighting in a new scope on his service rifle. She waited until he was done with his current clip and he turned to her before she held up a file folder. "New assignment. You have ten minutes." He nodded his head and started packing up as she left.

Ten minutes later he slipped into the conference room, where Pidge and the rest of their team sat looking over the assignment. Allura Alforsen, the team leader, had already set up her laptop up to the TV. Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, the team's senior field agent, and Hunk Garrett, hacker and engineer for the team as well as a great chef in his free time, were sitting at the table, looking over the files about their new mission.

"Here's what we know," Allura started as matter of factly as she usually did. “Misters Adam and Curtis West, master assassins for hire, were headed to Capital to kill a high ranking member of our alliance. We don’t know who or when, or the client who gave them the job. However, not all is lost. Last night, on their way to the airport in Olkarion, they were hit by a drunk driver and died on impact. Their corpses and all their accompanying paperwork were rushed here soon after we ID'd them, which is how we know of their intentions. They are scheduled to check into The Oriande Hotel this afternoon.” 

Keith had been looking at the documents and had skipped the pictures as Allura continued. "Luckily for us and our investigation, nobody else is currently aware of their true fates, and no one has current pictures of these men, just a general, and vague physical description. Adam West is 6'3" with a muscular build. Curtis West is about 5'9" and has a slim muscular build. So Shirogane, Kogane, congratulations, you just got married."

Pidge let out a small snort of laughter before bringing herself back under control. "Uh, thanks," Keith said, still looking down at the information trying to keep his face clear and not red with embarrassment. Only the tips of his ears belied his true feelings.

"You have an hour before you leave for the airport. So get ready." Keith nodded and shot up out of his seat, leaving the conference room before anyone else could even leave their chairs. He went to the bathroom, and if anyone said he ran, he would deny it. Once there, he turned on the cold water and splashed his face as he groaned.

Part of him was dreading this assignment because how was he supposed to stay professional when he would have to act like he was intimate with the man who already gave him wet dreams at least twice a week? He heard a ping and looked down to see Pidge messaging him on his phone.

" Keith, my office. Now." He snorted with a small smile before he turned off the water and left the bathroom. He headed to the north side stairs that hardly anybody used and went down until he saw Pidge leaning against the wall.

"Are you going to be okay?" Pidge was the only one who knew about his pinning that he knew he shouldn't acknowledge.

Keith sighed. "I mean… I have to be. We need to know what these assassins were doing, and who they were sent to kill. I just don't know how I will be able to stay professional with him when we have to act like a married couple. Especially knowing people will be bugging the room expecting a married couple." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to tell Allura to change the plan?"

"No. We don't have anyone else who can go in. Hunk has the physical build to maybe pass off as Adam, but he's not tall enough. You and Allura are clearly not a guy, or tall enough for that matter. And we can't pass it off to another team since we are meant to cover this weekend." Keith sighed and closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted. Once he released his breath he opened his eyes.

"I think this will turn out just fine," Pidge said as she nudged his shoulder. "If not, I can punch him and I'll take you for a night on the town to forget him." She said as she gave him a smirk that just screamed she was plotting something.

"Oh, like you did when Lance and I broke up?"

She beamed at him. "Exactly. Come on, let's get you tricked out for your hubby."

He rolled his eyes but followed behind her willingly to the lab to pick up the stuff he'll need for the mission including wedding bands and weapons and luggage.

~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, after Keith escaped the conference room, Shiro was looking at Allura and shaking his head when they were alone. "Why are you doing this?"

She rolled her eyes with a small smile. "One, you two are the best fit for this mission. Two, if you two finally get together, it might release the built-up tension between you two, and we can work better as a team in the future."

Shiro gave her an incredulous look. "Allura. You know Keith doesn't see me that way. He sees me as a work colleague and that's it. Did you see how fast he got out of here?"

Allura just shook her head as she smiled incredulously at him. "You didn't see him blushing? Shiro. Trust me. I know that you two will do well together. Just take a deep breath. I know what I'm doing."

Shiro rolled his shoulders before running his hand over his face. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I am. Now go on, get to the lab. You need to get your stuff." Shiro nodded and grabbed his things before heading to Pidge's lab.

Pidge looked up from her computer as Shiro entered. "About time. I've got your luggage and your suit ready but I need your hand to make sure we get the right size rings." She made a grabby motion with her right hand, her left hand held a big ring of rings to measure what size wedding band he would need. He held out his hand and she started with a ring way too big and started moving down until she found one that fit. "How does that feel?"

He flexed his hand and clenched a couple of times before shaking it. "Feels good. Thank you. Where is…. I mean, where should I get dressed?" Pidge smiled as she took the ring after recording the size.

"There's a locker room down the hall to the left. Your hubby went in there right before you got here. Do me a favor, get the awkward first kiss out of the way before you're in the spotlight."

Shiro choked on air and coughed as he nodded. "Uh. Yeah. Sounds smart." He said once he got his voice back. His head felt hot and his ears were red. He grabbed his suit that he needed to change into and turned without looking at her.

"I'll have both your wedding bands ready when you get back." He saluted her over his shoulder as he hurried out of the room.

He quickly walked into the locker room, and once inside he leaned against the door and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He could do this. He can do this. And the fact he actually gets to kiss the man who is always on his thoughts is certainly not the end of the world. Even if this is all he gets, he will savor it.

Just then, he heard plastic being ripped. He opened his eyes. Right, Keith was in here, getting dressed. He moved towards his locker and put in his combination and his locker clinked open. He quickly stripped and pulled on the pants for the new suit. "Keith?" He called out.

Keith looked up when he heard Shiro say his name. "Yeah?"

Shiro chickened out on talking about what Pidge told him to do. "Are you ready for this? If not, I can tell Allura to get another team on it."

Keith stopped a moment, his pants hanging low on his hips with his hand on the shirt."I'll be fine. Unless…. do you want to give it to another team?"

Shiro shook his head quickly before realizing Keith couldn’t see him. "No. No, I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure. You ran out of the meeting pretty fast, so I was concerned."

Yeah, I was having a panic attack about having to be professionally intimate with the man I'm in love with.

"Oh. Yeah sorry about that. I, uh, remembered that I hadn't put my service rifle back correctly and had to fix it before we left. You know, before Iverson could chew me out about weapons maintenance." Keith lied as he moved to put the button-up shirt on and tucked in, grabbed his blazer, and put it on before storing his stuff. He had on a dark grey suit with a white dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone and his hair tied back at the base of his neck as he gathered Curtis’ things.

Keith moved to where Shiro’s voice was coming from. He leaned against the lockers as Shiro put on his jacket and grabbed the new wallet out. "Looks like we still need picture IDs." He muttered before locking his locker back up and turning around. He was in a similar dark grey suit with a blue dress shirt. "Uh before we go, um Pidge suggested that, um, we should, uh, get the awkward first kiss done now. Before we go." Shiro tried to keep his embarrassment down but failed epically.

"Oh." Keith was surprised. "Uh, yeah. That's a good idea." The back of his neck was hot, but he nodded. "Yeah," he repeated lamely before he mentally kicked himself and stood straight before walking over to Shiro who looked nervous. "Are you okay?" Keith reached for Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, sorry I’m just nervous.”

“Is this your first kiss?” Keith asked softly. He flushed a little at the idea.

Shiro gave a surprised laugh. “No, not by any means. I’m just…. I don’t know why I’m nervous.” I’m nervous because I’ve wanted to kiss you since you joined the team. He thought to himself. He took a deep breath. “Patience yields focus,” he whispers.

“I’ve heard you say that before,” Keith says as he moves a little closer trying to work up the nerve to actually kiss Shiro.

“Something my grandfather always told me growing up.” Shiro slowly lifted his hand and carefully placed it on Keith’s waist. He noted when Keith’s breath hitched and his pupils dilated briefly. He stepped into Keith’s space before he lowered his head until he was hovering above Keith, letting Keith close the rest of the distance when he was ready.

Keith closed his eyes as he saw Shiro close the distance, and he felt Shiro’s breath on his lips. He moved to close the distance more eagerly then he had wanted to let on but he didn’t care right now. He kissed Shiro gently, a gentle brush of his lips before he moved quickly to give Shiro a full kiss. He pressed himself into Shiro’s chest and moved to put his hand behind his neck pulling Shiro closer. He backed off the kiss gently.

“Kiss me like this isn’t your first time. Kiss me like everyone believes we are married.”

[ ](https://ibb.co/pKYxwhM)

Shiro moaned softly and pulled Keith into him before he kissed Keith hard. Shiro’s hand cradled the back of Keith’s head as he kissed him, just like he did in his dreams, nipping the smaller man’s lip and licked into his mouth when Keith gasped. Keith moaned softly and clung to Shiro as he kissed him back like he always wanted to but was too afraid to admit.

Keith was the first to pull away reluctantly and his eyelids fluttered open. “Good. That was...good,” he said a bit breathlessly. I am so fucked if you kiss me like that every time.

Shiro quietly groaned when Keith pulled away and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. “Y-yeah. Good.” He stepped back and put one hand in his pocket and the other went through his hair. “Let me finish in here and then I’ll meet you back at the lab to get our rings and our IDs.”

“Yeah. Sure. Sounds good.” Keith turned on his heel and left the locker room and leaned against the wall in the hallway before he took a deep breath. I am so fucked. But I might as well enjoy it while it lasts I guess. He took a deep breath and let it out with a huff before heading back down the hall to Pidge’s lab.

"So how was your kiss?" Pidge asked as she looked through a jewelry drawer.

Keith shook his head. "I don't know whether to smack you or hug you for that."

Pidge laughed. "You love me. Don't deny it." Keith rolled his eyes and came over.

"Black band, white diamond." He suggested as he glanced over her shoulder.

She pulls out the suggested bands. "You're in luck. These are the correct sizes. Maybe if y'all actually marry you can get more customs bands."

"Shut up." Keith gently pushes her shoulder and ducks his head in embarrassment as Shiro walks in.

He takes the rings and puts on his before passing Shiro his. Pidge pouts. "Aren't you going to put each other's rings on, like at a real wedding?"

"Don't push it," Keith said, pointing at her. She raised her hands in mock surrender and a smirk before rolling her chair over to her computer.

"IDs. I've got theirs scanned, so I'm just going to use that and your photos in the database. And….there we go. I'll print these off and you'll be ready to go."

Shiro looks over the file again to have something to do and not think about how much he enjoyed the kiss. He needed to focus on the mission. Keith noticed and did the same, they wouldn’t be able to take the files with them on the mission since they were going to be watched. He read what background information was available and started mentally profiling both men, trying to think about how they would act. He groaned softly when he looked at the photos. Apart from the bruises and marks from the accident, it looked like there were a lot of lovemaking marks all over both men. Which corresponded with one of the known facts about them, as Keith further scans the backgrounds-that they were very open about their love for each other, even in public.

Pidge rolled her chair over and held up the new IDs. “There you go. Two IDs and passports for one Mr. Adam William West and one Mr. Curtis Marcus West. Have fun, you two.” She then took the files and shooed them out of her lab.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once the limo pulled up to the Oriande Hotel, Shiro squeezed Keith’s hand before getting out. Keith took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he stepped out. Once he was upright Shiro kissed his cheek. “Do you want to get the bags while I check us in, baby?”

Keith nodded, “I can do that, dear. Make sure that they fulfill our, um, special requests. Twenty hours on a plane is tiresome. A hot bath with lavender is exactly what I need. And you.” Shiro smiled as he left to check them in. Keith got their bags and tipped the limo driver before he glanced around and headed inside to the lobby.

Shiro finished checking them in and found Keith. He took one of the bags and put a hand at the small of Keith’s back and led them to the elevator. Once in the elevator Shiro pulled Keith close and kissed him as the doors closed. Keith moaned and couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the kiss. Shiro moved to kiss his jaw before whispering into his ear. “Already have at least one person following us.”

“The woman who was on the video call with a blank screen,” Keith whispered back. He had also spotted her when he came in. Shiro nods before kissing the side of Keith’s neck and Keith couldn’t stop the surprised moan that escaped him. The elevator opened to their floor and Shiro led the way to their suite. He opened the door and he let Keith go in first. “Such a gentleman,” Keith said teasingly as he entered.

They quickly swept the room and already found a handful of bugs but no cameras. Keith went to the bathroom and found dried lavender on the counter and started running the water so they could talk quietly and not be heard while in the bathroom.

“Alright, so far we have at least one person following us and five bugs in the room,” Keith said in a low voice as he sat on the edge of the tub.

Shiro nodded. “And we have to assume that now that it is confirmed we are here, someone is going to try to put a camera in here at some point. I’m going to go put the bug for our team on the dresser, then I’ll be back.” Keith nodded and glared at the light fixture on the desk that someone had put a bug on. He sighed before he took off his blazer and started unbuttoning his shirt. He and Shiro would have to be in performance mode until this case was solved, so he might as well enjoy this while it lasted.

He grabbed one of the lavender sprigs and tossed it into the water. He had stripped down and was bending over the side of the tub when Shiro came in. Shiro blushed and rubbed the back of his neck but then had to grin. If one good thing could come out of this mission is that he didn’t have to hide his reactions about Keith. They were playing a married couple after all. He walked over and gently ran a hand up Keith’s back. Keith gasped and blushed hard, but knew they were being listened in on.

“Mmm, you like what you see?” Keith asked as he turned the water on just a little hotter. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

“Mind if I join you, baby?” Shiro asked as he leaned in to kiss Keith’s shoulder.

“Like you have to ask,” Keith smirked and then moved to get into the tub. Shiro quickly undressed and hung up their clothes before he climbed in behind Keith. Once the water was high enough Keith turned off the water and slowly let himself lean back against Shiro.

Shiro let his flesh arm move to wrap around Keith’s waist. He moved his face to brush his lips against Keith’s ear “I’m sorry about my scars,” he said in a soft voice only Keith could hear. He was used to most people being horrified by them and drawing away from them and therefore him. Keith looked back at him and shook his head.

Keith didn’t think Shiro had anything to be ashamed of and he was appalled that someone had made Shiro feel like he had to apologize. “Never apologize,” he whispered back before he lifted the arm around him to kiss the scar that was on Shiro’s left forearm before kissing the other shoulder that was covered in scars. He wanted to speak freely about how he felt, but he couldn’t, not any time soon. He moved carefully, not splashing or moving water over the edge of the tub until he was facing Shiro. He then moved to slowly kiss every scar Shiro had that he could reach.

Shiro watched with wide eyes at first and by the second kiss, he started to realize what Keith was doing. It was silent reassurance, as well as a means of playing into their role of being a married couple. Shiro watched him and let soft moans escape him when Keith kissed somewhere sensitive, which happened to include most of the scarred areas on his body. When Keith gave him a mischievous look, he only had a second to guess the other man’s intentions before Keith licked one of his nipples. Shiro gasped then moaned “Oh fuck,” huskily.

Keith chuckled before he winked at Shiro, moving to suck one nipple as he let his thumb flick the other. He moaned as he watched Shiro react to his movement before he let his free hand slowly move around Shiro’s body, taking note when his muscles jumped or clenched when he did something Shiro liked. After a couple of minutes, he eased back as he had been and chuckled when Shiro let out a whine of displeasure. "We don't want soil the water now do we?" He teased.

Shiro groaned and let his head fall back and took several deep breaths to calm himself. "You're right," he grumbled and he watched as Keith moved carefully back around and leaned against his chest again. "But two can play that game," he said huskily before he kissed the back of Keith's neck.

Keith moaned and leaned his head back and Shiro took advantage. Shiro kissed his neck as he let his fingertips gently trace over Keith's chest before he flicked his thumbs over both of his nipples. Keith whined and arched up into his touch. Shiro played for a bit before he moved his hands down into the water. He lets his hands span both of Keith's hips before he moved down to gently rub Keith's thighs.

Keith moans and looks back at him. He moves to capture his lips again and kisses Shiro as he teases him. Shiro moans softly and kisses back lazily as he lets himself relax with Keith like this.

Just then their encrypted work phone chipped with an incoming message. Shiro reached over, opened the message and they both read it.

You’re to meet your client in the hotel restaurant at 6-P

Keith nodded in acknowledgment before he had to bite his lip as Shiro rubbed at his joint between hip and thigh. "Oh fuck," he gasped out.

Shiro chuckled as he put the phone back down. "As I said, two can play the teasing game, baby."

Keith moaned and rolled his hips a bit, purposely grinding against the hard cock he felt behind him. Shiro, meanwhile, moved to kiss the crease between his neck and his shoulder, before sucking a mark into his pale skin. Keith moaned and let his head fall back against Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro groaned and said huskily in Keith's ear, "Remember, we don't want to soil the water." He kissed along Keith's neck looking for the points that made him moan loudly. Keith was soon whining and rolling his hips until Shiro had to grab his hips. "No soiling the water,” he growled out. He put his head on Keith's shoulder and took deep breaths trying to calm down.

Keith whined before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " Right."

Shiro chuckled softly and started rubbing Keith’s arm to help them both calm down. Keith rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Shiro let his head fall back gently against the edge of the tub.

They let themselves relax as much as they could on a mission and until the water was tepid. "Mmm, we should probably get out soon. Do you feel better, baby?" Shiro asks before kissing Keith's cheek. Keith hummed in contentment.

"Loads better. All I needed was a hot bath and you," Keith said as he moved to sit up and unplug the tub before standing up. Shiro stood and grabbed two towels before wrapping Keith in one and got out to start drying himself off. Keith got out of the tub, drying off as Shiro wrapped his towel around his waist as he moved to the phone in their room and called the front desk to confirm their reservation at the restaurant that night.

Keith went to open his suitcase and blushed when on top he found lube and condoms on top of his clothes. He had scrambled to put them at the bottom of his suitcase before moving to hang up the clothes, making sure everything was set before he zipped up his case and put it away. Keith then grabbed a new suit for dinner.

Shiro waved his hand until Keith looked at him then pointed at the phone indicating there was another bug in the phone. Keith clenched his teeth but nodded. Damn these guys are thorough. Shiro put the phone down after the reservation was confirmed. “We have a table reserved for dinner, baby.”

“Mmm, good. I worked up quite the appetite. What shall we do until then, mon amour?” Keith said as he pulled out boxers.

Shiro moved behind him. “Mmm, we could continue what we were doing in the bath, baby,” he said as he grabbed Keith’s hips and ducked his head to kiss Keith’s neck.

They both looked up at the door when there was a knock and a folder was pushed under the door.

“Looks like that will have to wait,” Shiro said, sounding disappointed.

Keith turned and gave his cheek a quick kiss before he moved to check the folder before picking it up. He came back and sat on the edge of the bed and Shiro sat next to him as he opened the folder and saw an 8x10 headshot of the Director of the Blades of Marmora, Kolivan Rolston. The next page was a dossier on the man, including schedules, allergies, and other personal habits. The next page had instructions that they were specifically to use his allergies to cause anaphylaxis shock. Once the death was confirmed, the other half of the promised money would be transferred to their Cayman account.

Shiro and Keith looked at each other grimly before they looked at the date Director Rolston would be at their hotel. “Looks like the great and soon to be late Director Rolston won’t be leaving the Coalition Ball on Sunday,” Keith says, making it loud enough for the team bug to pick it up without seeming too suspicious to the enemy. Hopefully, everyone else could start figuring out how to protect the Director without tipping off the client, figure out how to take down the one responsible for organizing the hit, to begin with. Shiro grabbed his secure phone and discreetly snapped pictures of the info they have and sent it off to their team before putting the file in the hotel safe before he moved to kiss Keith. Keith sat there, biting his lip and staring at the floor. Shiro moves to squat in front of Keith. Keith blinks and shakes his head and mouths an “I’m sorry”. Shiro looks at him concerned. “Are you okay?” he mouths back. Keith nods and offers him a hand and stands up with him and pulls him into a kiss.

“Shall we go meet our patron?” he asks, once more loud enough for the bugs to hear.

Shiro nods. “Yes, as well as have a good dinner. I hear the steak here is what bumped this restaurant up to its current five-star rating.”

Keith smirked. “You always were more of a steak and potato man, my love.”

“Hey. There is nothing wrong with that.” Shiro whines as he moves to put on a black polo that clung to his muscles.

Keith moaned. “Not if it helped you fill out a shirt so well. Fuck.”

Shiro blushed but chuckled. “Calm down baby, otherwise we are going to be late.”

Keith blows a raspberry before he grabs his own red button-up and black jeans. He tugs on the jeans first. Shiro glances over and bites his lip when he sees the V of Keith’s hips and the treasure trail leading into the jeans that hugged Keith’s thighs. Shiro missed putting his foot into his slacks, instead going over the slacks and landing on the edge of the bed and going face-first into the bed with a grunt. Keith looked up at the noise before he laughed.

“What happened?” Keith said as he moved to help Shiro up.

“Nothing,” Shiro says too fast and too innocently.

Keith laughed. “Remember, we can’t do anything or we will be late for our reservation.” Shiro waved him off, turned his back to him, and pulled on his pants. Keith pulled on his shirt buttoning it up then cursed softly when he realized the shirt needs cufflinks. He went to the suitcase and found obsidian lions with diamond eyes. He shook his head but used them since he couldn’t find anything else. He left the top two buttons undone before he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail.

Just then their hotel phone rang. Keith grabbed it as Shiro finished getting ready in the bathroom. “Hello?”

“Yes, Mr. West. A bouquet of flowers was sent for you. Would you like me to have them sent up?”

“Did it come with a card?”

“Uh… Yes, would you like me to read it?”

“Please.”

“Okay. It says… Happy anniversary. Wishing you many more. There’s no name with it.”

“Go ahead and send it up please,” Keith replied. He hung up the phone and pulled out a black light from the suitcase he had spotted earlier. When there was a knock on the door, he went to open it. A bellhop handed over the vase and Keith tipped him before taking the flowers. He looked over the flowers and spotted the camera, but pretended like he couldn’t, just in case the one who sent them was unfriendly. Instead, he grabbed the card and put the flowers down by the window, turning away from the bouquet as he shone the blacklight pen onto both sides of the card.

Shiro walked out, watching Keith as he worked. He raised his eyebrow as Keith showed him the message Hi. It’s Pidge. Keith looked at the vase and rolled his eyes. Shiro chuckled and grabbed up the glasses that had a camera hidden in the rim. “Looks like we have thirty minutes. Want to go down and shop a bit before we eat, baby?” Keith grabbed his encrypted phone and nodded.

“Sounds good.” Keith looked up as Shiro put on his glasses. Damn it. It’s not fair you look good in glasses. How am I going to keep it cool? Keith bit his lips and shook his head with a smile, before walking to their door and opening it, letting Shiro leave first. He was glad he didn’t have glasses as well, so he could get a crystal-clear look at Shiro’s ass as the man walked past him without Pidge seeing it and giving him hell for it.

Keith made sure the door was closed before following Shiro to the elevator. Shiro took Keith’s hand, brought it up to his lips to press a kiss on the back of his hand; Keith squeezed his hand in response. Once they were inside the elevator, Keith reached into his jeans pocket and got their earwigs out. He passed one to Shiro and put his own in. To cover them being so close and passing the devices, Keith kissed Shiro’s throat. Shiro moaned and Allura cleared her throat.

“We can hear you two,” Allura said. Shiro blushed and Keith smirked. 

“Hey, we are an affectionate couple. Can’t help it that we are so in love.” Keith murmured in a teasing tone. They could practically hear her roll her eyes.

“And you were worried about this assignment,” she muttered back and both Shiro and Keith looked guilty and then cleared their faces as the doors opened on another floor, an elderly couple tottered on soon after. Shiro and Keith stepped back in the elevator to allow them on, and it was an otherwise uneventful trip down to the lobby. Keith watched as the older couple left for the front, slipping to a Lincoln Town Car that had just pulled up.

“Over here.”

Shiro led Keith over to a shop with souvenirs, showing him different silly and outrageously expensive things. Even as they perused the keychains, they both kept an eye out for who might be heading to the hotel restaurant, which was conveniently next to the shop.

Pidge’s voice came over the comms, “Shiro, roll your neck slowly. I need to test the glasses’ balance on your face, and make sure there’s no lag.” Shiro did as he was told. Pidge muttered and there was the clicking of a keyboard. “Now the other way.” Shiro did it again not wanting to get on Pidge’s bad side. “Good. I think that is as good of a picture we are going to get with this tech.”

Keith held up a teddy bear, “What do you think, mon amour? Do you think Kitty will love it?” Shiro looked over and it was a bear with glasses and a look of concentration. Shiro nodded and laughed. Pidge gave an indignant squawk.

“Oh yes. I think she definitely needs it.” Keith laughed as they heard Pidge grumble. “Let’s get this for Pidgey,” Shiro said as he held out his hand for it. Keith handed it over and smirked as Shiro went to buy it.

Allura sighed. “Alright, you two. Remember we have a job to do as well.” Everyone could tell that she had a smile in her voice so she wasn’t too perturbed with their antics.

Shiro came over to Keith after purchasing the bear. “We should go to dinner now, babe.” Shiro kissed his temple as he angled them out of the shop and towards the restaurant’s host. “We have a reservation at six. Three for West.”

“Right this way, sir.” The hostess grabbed three leather menus and led the way to a table in the back by the exit. Kieth took the seat with his back to the door, while Shiro sat next to him with the wall to his back to scan the room. “When the other guest arrives, should I bring them over?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Keith answered as he took the menu.

“Of course. Enjoy,” she said before she slipped away.

Shiro picked up his menu before scanning the room. “Think they will show?” he asked quietly.

Keith looked around then shook his head. “Too many cameras, but you never know. They may be stupid and show their face. There are a lot of military higher-ups here all ready for the weekend.”

Just then, the hostess came to them carrying a box. “Mister West, your guest came and said he didn’t want to spoil your anniversary dinner, but he wanted you instead to have this. He also requested that we put your dinner on his tab as well.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Shiro said as Keith took the box.

She smiled, “May I ask how long you two have been together?”

“Records show a marriage certificate for them from ten years ago,” Allura said quickly.

“Ten wonderful years,” Shiro said, taking Keith’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Keith blushed, smiling as he muttered. “Sap.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. Congratulations.” She said with a smile.

Keith glances at her hand. “And what about you? How long have you been with your love?” he asked, gesturing to the small but beautiful diamond ring on her left hand.

She blushed and had a huge smile on her face. “My boyfriend proposed last week actually. On my birthday, no less!”

Shiro smiled at her. “Congratulations. And happy belated birthday. Remember to always communicate and be willing to compromise when you and your love get married. It’s what has helped us.”

She gave them a genuine smile. “Thank you so much. I will just leave you to your celebratory dinner. If you want anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. And again, congratulations.” She gave them a small bow before she moved to leave them again, taking the now useless third menu with her.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What? It’s what my grandparents always said whenever they came across a newlywed or a newly engaged couple.” Shiro said as he blushed a little before he ducked behind his menu. Keith chuckled and couldn’t stop smiling.

He then looked down at the box, it started to ring. When Shiro looked over Keith opened the box and saw a cell phone. He picked it up. “Hello?”

“Mister West. I take it you received the file.” A man’s voice came over the line.

“We did.”

“We are working on tracing the call. Keep him on as long as you can” He heard Pidge in the other ear. 

“You didn’t tell us the target would be surrounded by so many Blades. Armed Blades, I might add. That’s going to cost you extra.”

He heard the other man grumble. “What, are you saying you can’t do it?”

“I never said that. I am saying that if you want us to take such a risk with that kind of unexpected obstacle, then the price will go up. What you’re asking for takes very particular planning and strategy to ensure complete success. And that plan will cost you, say... double our current agreed-upon price.”

“Double?! How dare you!” the man seethed.

“Hey, I was told that this was important to you. If it’s not, then my husband and I will just continue to enjoy our anniversary and be on our way at the end of the weekend. And the Director of the Blades will get to kiss his wife and hug his children again Sunday night, before going back to work on Monday to organize more of those top-secret missions of his.”

“Almost got him,” Pidge said, clicking and clacking away on her keyboard.

The other man growled. “...Fine. Keep this phone with you. I’ll contact you again when the additional funds are in your account.”

“ He’s a block up at a shopping center. But we can track his phone. We will get him.”

“And thank you for the anniversary dinner,” Keith said into the phone. The call ended at that, and Keith pocketed the phone. “What?” he asked as Shiro smiled and shook his head.

“Double? Really?”

“It kept him on the line.”

“Yes and that allows me to track the money into their Caymen Account and backtrace it,” Pidge spoke up.

“Sounds good. Pidge, do what you need to, but cover your tracks, and don’t tell me.” Allura said. Shiro and Keith didn’t hear her response and assumed she had left to do just that. “Shiro, keep the glasses on so we can see if any other assassins are there since that might mean we might have more potential targets to protect otherwise, enjoy your dinner, gentlemen.”

“Understood,” Shiro said quietly before their waiter came over to take their order. They both ordered the signature beef wellington and scallops for their appetizer, as well as the complimentary wine with each dish. They heard a soft chuckle on comms from Allura when she noticed that they were ordering the most expensive dishes on the menu. Keith and Shiro treated their dinner as a date like people were expecting. Holding hands, talking quietly, laughing softly, and just otherwise being...well cutesy.

When their meals came, they smiled at the waiter, who got flustered and immediately ran off trying to hide their blush. The beef wellington took up most of their plates, with the outer pastry flakey with just the right amount of butter, and the meat still sizzling. Keith took the first bite and his eyes widened in surprise before he moaned in pleasure. “Oh fuck that’s good,” he muttered.

Shiro laughed before trying it himself. The pastry was flakey and melted in his mouth while the meat was cooked perfectly to just the brink of medium-rare, letting his mouth be flooded with the juices, herbs, and spices that made his taste buds sing. He moaned and nodded, agreeing with Keith.

They fed each other bites of their dishes, held hands, and kissed throughout their meal. When they had finished their meal, their waiter came out with a piece of chocolate layer cake with a lit sparkler. “Happy Anniversary. This is from all us here at the Oriande,” he said with a smile.

Shiro took out his work phone and opened the camera. “Could you take a couple of pictures for us?”

“Of course.” The waiter took the camera and Shiro moved the cake between them; Keith rolled his eyes before he scooted closer and they both smiled for the picture. Then Shiro held up a finger for one more and moved Keith so that Shiro could slot their mouths together in a quick but loving kiss. The waiter smiled as he took the extra picture. Shiro also smiled as he pulled away Keith smiled, his cheeks stained pink. The waiter took one more candid photo before handing Shiro back the phone. “Enjoy,” he said before he slipped away.

Keith took out the sparkler and stared at it for a moment with a smile before he blew it out. Shiro handed him one of the forks. “Want the first bite?” Keith took the fork and chuckled before he took a forkful off the back of the cake that was covered in chocolate chips and topped with shaves of chocolate. Shiro shook his head before he took the tip of the cake. “Sacrilege,” he muttered before he ate his own bite.

Sweet chocolate danced along both their tongues, satisfyingly and thankfully not overwhelming giving them a pleasant ending to their suburb and delicious meal. When they finally left the table, the cake was gone, their check was covered, and, so far, no one was flagging in the system as a threat. Shiro then offered Keith his hand. Once Keith slipped his hand into Shiro’s calloused hand that engulfed his smaller one, Shiro lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “Are you still tired, babe? Or do you want to see what else we can do around here?”

Keith acted like he was thinking about it. Personally, he was one to stay up late and still be able to function in the morning after his third cup of coffee. However, here he was supposed to be someone else, a person who is supposed to be jet-lagged and trying to get acclimated to a new time zone. “Let’s see what they have, but we should really go to sleep early tonight, get adjusted as quickly as possible.” 

Shiro let the corner of his lip quirk up as he grabbed their bag with the gift for Pidge. Keith slipped the phone from their “client” into the bag and they moved to the front desk, requesting that the bag be sent up to their room. The hotel did so as the couple made their way outside to the fresh air. They were still on alert for anyone following them, but at the same time, here they were able to be a little more like their authentic selves.

Shiro still held Keith’s hand, reluctant to let him go. They had only been on this job for a couple of hours. and already this felt right and real. It felt like Keith always fit so perfectly by his side, in his hand, in his arms. Shiro wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it when this was all over, and Keith went back to looking at him as a coworker, keeping Shiro at arm’s length. For now, he was going to be greedy, and store up as many memories as possible for when the inevitable cold and lonely nights to come after this. 

Keith moved his hand in Shiro’s grasp as they walked until they made a lover’s knot with their entwined fingers, and he gently squeezed Shiro’s hand. “Shiro,” he said so softly only Shiro would be able to hear him, “I really like…this. Even if it is all for the mission.” Keith looked at the ground as he said the last part quietly, partly hoping Shiro heard him and also hoping he didn’t because he wasn’t sure he should confess. He watched the ground as they walked, not ready to look at the man who he had secretly been pinning for the past year since he had first joined the team.

Shiro pulled Keith to a stop under a cherry blossom tree and used his prosthetic hand to lift Keith’s face. Shiro looked down at him with guarded hope in his eyes. “I really like this too, Keith,” he whispered before he moved to give Keith a soft kiss. He didn’t want to scare Keith, who seemed so contemplative, but at the same time, he needed to underscore that freely-given confession, even if it’s not the confession that Shiro always saw, and wanted, in his deepest and wildest dreams.

Keith closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, secretly wanting it for real. So, Shiro decided to make it real, not just for the mission. It wasn’t for Curtis from his husband. This was for Keith from his pining co-worker, who wished the two of them were more. Shiro could only hope that this kiss was the start of… something. Anything.

What that something was going to be, he didn’t know just yet. Still, in that gentle kiss under the cherry blossom tree on that warm spring dusk, Shiro still hoped. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith sighed once he was finally able to take off his button-up shirt and the jeans that had felt confining against his skin since he put them on. He didn’t understand the tight pants craze that seemed to be the current thing. It limited his movement and didn’t let him move as easily in a fight. Then again, he wasn’t being himself right now. He was someone else, and he had to keep with the illusion that he was that man. He took off his socks and grabbed a larger shirt that looked like it would fit him three times over.

Guess the guy sleeps in his husband’s shirt. Thank God they washed their clothes before packing. I wish it was Shiro’s shirt, though, Keith found himself thinking as he slipped into the nightshirt and washed his face. He did the rest of his nightly routine on autopilot- thinking over the mission, mulling over how they were going to find the person responsible for hiring the assassins, and theorizing what the end result would be.

He had had to keep the surprise off of his face when he saw his stepfather’s face in the file. Only a select few at the agency knew of his ties to Director Kolovan, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. He usually trusted Allura to do what needed to be done to protect everyone, but with the Coalition Ball and how many high-level targets that would be present, it made him wonder if there were multiple targets. More than that, could there be a clean-up crew to take out the assassins sent to kill those targets? It’s what he would do if he were on the other side of all this. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize he had started brushing his teeth a second time until he put a wet toothbrush in his mouth. He jolted and looked down as Shiro, who had been leaning in the doorway watching him, chuckled.

“Lost in your own head again, babe?” Keith rolled his eyes as he rinsed the toothpaste off his toothbrush again before flipping Shiro the bird in the mirror. Shiro laughed harder. “Oh, you wound me”

Keith shook his head as he fought the smile that wanted to come out. He walked past Shiro, and as soon as Shiro entered the bathroom, he shut off the light on him. He smirked as he heard Shiro whine about him being rude before he saw the light come back on. Keith climbed into bed and closed his eyes, listening to Shiro move around and get ready for bed, before finally climbing into bed next to him. Keith opened his eyes a little and found the room dark, except for the glow of the TV; the volume was so low he barely heard anything. Quietly, Keith moved to lay his head on Shiro’s chest, relaxing as he heard the steady rhythm of his heart. Thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump.

Shiro was surprised but wrapped his arm around Keith with a smile. He moved to whisper in his ear, “Do you mind if I leave the TV on?”

Keith shook his head and moved to kiss Shiro’s bare chest. “I don’t mind,” he assured just as quietly. Keith then moves to kiss the scars on Shiro’s chest. He let his tongue flicker out and he smirked when he heard Shiro let out a surprised moan. In response, Shiro’s hand grabbed Keith’s arm, holding him even closer. Keith moved to straddle Shiro’s narrow hips and leaned down to continue, giving attention to Shiro’s sensitive scars.

Shiro let both his hands hold Keith’s hips as Keith explored his body. He moaned as Keith paid attention to where his skin and prosthetic joined. It wasn’t long before he felt Keith grinding his cock against his very interested one as their lips tangled in a kiss. Shiro angled his mouth to control the intensity of the kiss, as he rolled his hips to let their cocks grind together. Both men moaned and gasped as they let themselves get lost in the sensations of their skin rubbing together, their clothed erections getting friction, but it was not quite what they wanted, almost, but it was not quite satisfying.

Keith was the first to give in and slipped his fingers into the edge of Shiro’s low slung sleep pants, pulling them down. Shiro lifted his hips to help as Keith pulled them down, watching hungrily in the flashing light of the television as Shiro’s amazingly-sized cock sprung free of its confines, precum already beading at the tip. Shiro moaned softly as the cooler air of the room hit his heated flesh. Keith salivated at the sight of Shiro laid out like he was, and moved down until he could kiss along the predominant V of Shiro’s hips that pointed to the exposed treasure of a cock begging for attention. Shiro, for his part, watched Keith with hooded eyes, biting his lips until he felt those beautiful lips wrap around his aching tip. It was like time stood still when Keith began to suckle, and he had never felt more alive. His eyes closed, his head fell back to the bed as he arched his back letting out a filthy moan of pleasure escape his lips like a prayer.

Keith let out a gasp as he tasted Shiro, letting the feeling and passion control the moment. Keith again sucked on the shaft for a moment before he moved to bob his head more fully along Shiro’s impressive length. He moved up and down, taking more of him each time until he fully had Shiro in his throat, and his nose was pressed against his pelvis. He held Shiro that deep in his mouth for a moment, as Shiro cried and moaned loudly. “B-b-b-baby. Fuck! Oh, God.” Shiro kept clenching and flexing his hands over Keith’s back. He wanted to hold onto Keith, but at the same time, he didn’t want to hurt him. In response, Keith reached up and took the flesh hand, putting it on his head before he took hold of the bionic hand. Keith then moved again along his cock with his mouth, up and down, deep-throating him with every third or fourth bob of his body.

It had been a long time since Shiro had been with anyone, and it didn’t take long before he gently tugged on Keith’s hair, trying to warn him he was about to cum. Keith let out a sound before he moved down one more time, so when Shiro came, it went down his throat. As he climaxed, Shiro let out a broken moan. “Oh fuck. God baby,” he said as he tried to catch his breath. Keith moved slowly back up, letting the cock slowly slip out of his mouth. He then pressed a kiss to Shiro’s hip. before he moved to climb off Shiro and laid his head back on Shiro’s chest. He couldn’t stop the smile as he heard Shiro’s heart race beneath him.

Badumbadumbadumbadum.

He kissed Shiro’s chest and snuggled close. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his own aching length when Shiro suddenly moved. Keith gasped and Shiro chuckled.

“What? Did you think I wouldn’t return the favor?” he asked as he moved Keith onto his back and quickly stripped him of his boxers and pushed the shirt up and got it off. Shiro didn’t let him complain before he kissed him hard, nipping at his bottom lip and letting his tongue swipe into the other man’s mouth. As he did a damn good job of stealing Keith’s breath (and savoring the vague taste of his own essence in the process), he moved to settle Keith’s legs open before he moved to kiss down his throat, across the sharp collar bones which begged for a mark-an unspoken request which he obliged before he kissed down the defined chest and abs. Soon enough he couldn’t hold back anymore, and he wrapped his lips around Keith’s cock.

Keith was overwhelmed with sensations and was moaning as he felt the warm heat of Shiro’s mouth around the head of his cock. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch Shiro, but the vibrations and sensations were soon too much, and he had to close his eyes.

Shiro let himself slow down once he had Keith’s cock in his mouth. He let himself savor everything. He sucked more of Keith’s length, moaning as much as he could, which Keith clearly enjoyed. Shiro let his throat relax and returned the favor from earlier by taking him deep into his throat, swallowing all around him.

Keith moaned and grabbed at Shiro’s hair, burying his fingers into the white forelock. Keith was quieter in letting his pleasure known in comparison to him, but he held onto Shiro so desperately while Shiro took him apart with his mouth. Keith hadn’t been with anyone since Lance and had been imagining Shiro doing this for far too long. The reality was so much better than how he ever conceived it to be. Keith was taken by surprise when he came so fast as a result, and Shiro did his best to swallow everything even as a little escaped the corner of his mouth.

“Oh fuck. Sh...shit. My love. Damn, I love your mouth.” he said, his voice still husky from taking Shiro down his own throat prior. With that, Shiro cleanly pulled off of Keith’s cock and whipped his own thumb over the bit that had escaped and sucked it clean. He smirked down at Keith before he ducked and pressed a kiss to the other’s cheek.

“Mmm, we should sleep well now,” Shiro said as he laid down next to Keith. He let his fingers reach out to intertwine with the other’s, as they both relaxed in order to get their breathing and heart rates back under control. Keith chuckled tiredly and nodded, squeezing his hand back in response. They both fell asleep soon after that, still holding hands.

~~~~~~~~

Shiro opened his eyes early the next morning, as was usual for him. He blinked his eyes open and was surprised that he had slept through the night peacefully. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was six in the morning, finding Keith sprawled across his chest as he became more aware and awake. He smiled and gently started rubbing Keith’s back. Keith muttered in response and moved in his sleep until he was on the pillow, his back pressed along Shiro’s side. Shiro missed the warmth but merely kissed Keith’s shoulder before he slipped out of bed and grabbed a pair of workout clothes. He wrote a note and left it on the pillow, telling Keith where he had gone, then he changed and slipped out of their room, heading for the hotel’s gym.

Keith woke up about twenty minutes later and slowly stretched across the bed. His hand brushed against the note, and he moved to pick it up and read it. He smiled to himself before he stretched again and groaned in pleasure as his muscles popped here and there, before getting up and grabbed his own gym clothes and headed over to the gym as well. He pulled open the door and heard music blaring from the stereo and looked around. He and Shiro were the only ones in here, but he had seen the lady from yesterday with the phone on his way to the gym. Sure enough, he had moved closer to Shiro when the door opened and she came in. He made sure to stand next to Shiro until Shiro set the weight down. He then leaned down and kissed him. “Good morning, mon amour,” he said huskily before pulling back.

Shiro looked wide-eyed for half a second before he saw the lady pass behind Keith and he understood. He gave a lazy smile before he pulled Keith in for another kiss. “Mmm, good morning, baby.” Shiro then stood up, “Do you wanna spot me? Or spar?”

Keith’s eyes lit up at the idea of sparing with Shiro. Shiro was one of the few at the agency who sparred as hard as Keith did, with no holds barred. They both wanted a challenge and worked to be the best. “Spar. But I need to warm up first.” Shiro nodded as he found thin mats to layout for them to spar on, while Keith worked on stretching exercises, in preparation for their sparring match.

It wasn’t long before they faced each other on the mats. Keith was standing with his feet apart and his arms by his sides. He looked calm like he wasn’t really expecting a fight, but Shiro knew that was a lie. Shiro was crouched a bit, hands up ready to block or attack. Keith was the first to move, lunging to the right. Shiro waited until he was close before he caught Keith’s wrist and started grappling with him, trying to trip him. Keith pulled Shiro closer in response, throwing him off balance. Shiro started to fall and Keith pushed back so he landed on top of Shiro. Shiro let himself fall but quickly switched their positions, making sure to be on the top of Keith’s thighs, so he couldn’t buck him off or roll them again. “Yield,” Shiro growled as an order. Keith gave a humph before yielding. Once Shiro got off him, he sprang to his feet, ready for another round. Shiro chuckled at the reaction, Keith hated losing.

Keith cracked his neck to the left, then to the right, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Again.” Shiro got to his feet and nodded. Keith waited this time. Shiro flinched left with a feint, then went right when Keith reacted. Shiro caught Keith in the shoulder, but Keith spun away before Shiro could get a hold. Keith did a backhanded fist, catching Shiro in the arm before he went low to swipe Shiro’s legs out from under him. Shiro hopped away, and Keith was suddenly behind him. Keith jumped onto his back and caught Shiro’s prosthetic, pulling it into a chicken wing, and locking the shoulder in the process. Shiro tried to reach with his other hand to grab Keith but Keith did something with his legs, and immediately Shiro’s other arm was pinned by his side. Keith then used his free arm to put Shiro into a headlock. “You yield,” he whispered into Shiro’s ear. Shiro tried to move before smirking and falling backward onto the mat. Keith yelped and quickly untangled himself before he was pinned underneath Shiro. Shiro caught himself, twisting and pushing himself up from a push-up position until he was upright again. Keith grumbled and stood opposite him after he rolled away.

Shiro smirked. “What? I thought this was no holds barred.” Keith gave him a mock glare.

“Oh, that’s how you want to play. Fine with me.” Keith smirked as he got a look in his eye. Shiro’s eyes widened. Shit. What have I done? He thought. Shiro had forgotten that Keith held back unless he was told otherwise. Now it was like a pin was pulled out of a grenade and all Shiro could hope to do was hold on and hoped Keith wouldn’t dislocate something or something equally painful in the process. 

Shiro held up his hands. “Actually….no. Never mind, not like that.” Keith pouted and opened his mouth when his work phone rang. Keith ran over and picked it up to see there was a message from Pidge.

Someone is in your room. Hunk will be there in one minute as staff. -P

Keith scowled at his phone before showing Shiro, and their burn phone from their “client” started ringing. Keith picked it up. “Speak.”

“Ah, Mr. West. So cordial in the morning.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I didn’t realize this was a social arrangement as well as business,” his tone sarcastic and bitter.

“Fine. Your money is in your account. You will get the rest upon confirmation the target is dead. Do you have what you need for this assignment?” the man on the other line said, sounding annoyed.

“We have everything. We expect to see the rest of our funds in our account by midnight. Otherwise, you know what will happen to you if you fail to keep your end of the bargain. I’m sure there is someone looking for you.” Keith threw in the threat, going off a hunch.

The voice on the other end growled in displeasure and let out a very guttural-and very Galran-curse. “Understood.” The line went dead after the clipped word.

Keith took back the work phone and texted Pidge: The man we have been talking to is Galran if that helps you narrow down the search. -K Keith had his suspicions on who it was, the voice sounding familiar to him from past experience, but he would let the rest of the team focus on that.

Shiro had put away their mats and grabbed their waters while Keith had been talking on the phone. Keith met him at the door after sending the text to Pidge and they headed back to their room. Hunk, dressed as one of the hotel bellhops, knocked on their door with a vase of flowers on a room service cart that had two covered plates. Shiro walked up behind him. “Are those for West?” he asked as he pulled out his key card.

“Yes, Sir. They came to the front desk just this morning.” Shiro opened the door and held the door open for Hunk and Keith to enter. Keith entered first looking around, seeing the drapes to the balcony fluttering in the breeze. It looked like their uninvited guest had escaped before they could be caught. Hunk put the new vase down and Shiro saw the card and camera. Shiro pulled out the card and read:

Mr. & Mr. West. Happy Anniversary. -H&S.

Keith had moved behind, Pidge’s flowers and camera. Shiro showed Keith and the camera the card. Keith raised an eyebrow but neutrally nodded. “How nice of them.” He says as Shiro puts it back in the envelope for Hunk to take back to Pidge to see if she could find prints.

Hunk took the card and turned to them. “Is there anything else I can do for you gentlemen?” He asked as he put their breakfasts down on the desk.

“No, but thank you.” Shiro handed him a bill and Hunk left with the cart. “I’m going to grab a shower before I eat, do you want to join me?” He asked Keith as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off.

Keith looked Shiro over. “Mmmm, as good as that sounds, and looks, I need to check some stuff over and grab a bite to eat first. ” Shiro nods and kisses Keith’s cheek before he moves to the bathroom, starting the shower.

Keith scanned the room for more bugs, before quietly pulling out the file from yesterday. He grabbed his breakfast and moved to the bed to sit, spread out the file, and open his breakfast plate. There was a second file under his plate, so he spread that out too as he ate. The other file was from Pidge on what they had so far. He looked over everything and started putting together a theory about the assassins’ clients.

He quickly messaged Pidge, hiding the phone on the other side of his body, away from the camera. He texted without looking at the keys, making a show of looking over a paper on his side closer to the camera. Haggar and Sendak. Feels like their work. Just theory. -K. Keith then proceeded to actually look at the papers given to him. He and Shiro would be posing as guests-Shiro being Dr. Slav Traz from the Beta Health Hospital, while Keith would be posing as Mr. Sven Holgersson, owner and sometimes pilot for Voltron Airlines-with their second aliases already on the list thanks to Allura and her connections. The invitations and IDs had also been sent over in the file offered by Pidge. Keith was as ready as he was going to be, at least until they dressed and went to the Coalition Ball that night, where they would be discreetly provided with the ‘allergen’-really just saline with pink and yellow food coloring to make the assassination look convincing. Not surprisingly, Kolivan was well aware of the plot and more than willing to play along, in order to catch the ones behind his would-be killers

Keith put everything away, and it wasn’t long before Shiro came out, with a towel slung low on his hips and a second towel over his head as he rubbed his hair dry. Keith leaned back eating his yogurt looking Shiro over and enjoying the view as he did so. Shiro, meanwhile, was finally satisfied with how dry his hair was and caught Keith looking him over. Keith blushed, and looked down before he mentally kicked himself,

You’re supposed to be married. Why would a married person be embarrassed about being caught staring at their partner? They wouldn’t. IDIOT.

Keith bit his lip and looked at Shiro from under his eyelashes, coyly. Hopefully, they could play this off as bedroom play.

Shiro couldn’t help but feel proud when he caught Keith staring, and it was cute as hell that he was embarrassed. “See something you like there, Mr. West?” He said, playing along. He flexed his muscles and began making different poses, like a bodybuilder or a Harlequin book cover model.

Keith laughed as Shiro started mugging. “Yes. If only I could paint, I could capture this masterpiece before me. Breakfast was good. Now, I think it’s my turn for a shower.” He said as he finished his food. He slipped off the bed, kissed Shiro before heading to the bathroom, taking his own shower.

~~~~~~~~

Keith and Shiro went out and window shopped at the mall that was a couple of blocks over from their hotel after breakfast. Shiro was wearing his glasses in case they saw someone suspicious, and they kept both their work phones and their supposed clients’ phone in their pockets. They grabbed a light lunch before heading back to the hotel, a few more souvenirs in the bag Shiro carried.

When they got back Shiro went over the files, spreading them out on the desk and moving the flowers from “H&S” in the bathroom so he would have space-and so they couldn’t see the other file from VA and get tipped off to the truth. Keith was on the bed looking at stuff on his phone. 

After about an hour, Keith moved and straddled Shiro’s lap, having already stripped out of his clothes, as Shiro sat at the desk, pushing his way in like a needy puppy. Shiro had just finished going through the files to get caught up. “My love, we need to relax before dinner.” He smirks and grinds his hips into Shiro’s. Shiro moaned and held onto Keith’s hips. He let his head fall back. Keith leaned close to whisper to Shiro. “I want you inside me, Shiro...”

Shiro gasped and looked at Keith to make sure he heard him correctly. Keith nodded before he kissed him with unbridled desperation. Shiro moved his hands down to Keith’s ass and held him tight as he stood up and carried him back to the bed. Keith yelped before giggling and holding onto Shiro. “Mmmm, my big strong hero,” he purred before he left open mouth kisses along Shiro’s throat. Shiro moaned before he tossed Keith onto the bed. Keith landed in the middle of the bed and Shiro crawled over him, caging him in with his big, muscled body. Keith shivered and bit his lip as he watched Shiro move like a panther. Shiro moved to kiss the smooth column of Keith’s throat, growling before sucking a mark where his shoulder and neck meet. Keith let his head fall back and keened. “Oh ffffuck. Yes.”

Keith moved to grab the pillows, fisting his hands. Shiro saw and smirked. “Good baby. Keep them there.” Shiro moves down pushing Keith’s legs up, sucking a mark on Keith’s thigh. Shiro rubs at his hips and looks up at him as he moves his mouth towards his hardening cock. Shiro lets his breath hit the leaking tip, smiling as Keith’s breathing hitches with a moan at the end. Shiro did it again before he kissed the tip and let the tip of his tongue drag along Keith’s length, licking between the heavy balls until he had Keith scissored in half. Shiro let his tongue lick the puckered hole before he let his lips set to it in a perverse kiss and started sucking on the hole.

Keith moaned loudly and shouted when Shiro started sucking on his sensitive hole. “Shir…..shit! Oh, fuck, love.” Keith grabbed the pillows in his fists, trying to keep his hands where Shiro left them. Keith whimpered as Shiro kept suckling, as his hole relaxed enough for Shiro to push the tip of his tongue in. Keith moaned and gasped. “P-please...fuck so good.” Keith closed his eyes and bit his lip as he let out more sounds.

Fuck you are so good with your mouth, he thought but couldn’t seem to voice, too overwhelmed. Right now, as Shiro worked to make him a boneless mess, he worked hard to keep one thought grasped hard in his head like a grenade with a pulled pin. And that was Do NOT, under ANY circumstances, say Shiro’s real name, no matter how good he gets you. He had already almost slipped up once. So he had to keep that thought firmly in mind.

Shiro slowly started fucking Keith’s ass again with his tongue, opening him up a bit more each time until he couldn’t open him up anymore. He had to lube up his fingers before pushing a finger inside Keith’s tight ass. Keith moaned long and low in response. Shiro kissed Keith’s thighs as he started to finger fuck him open. Shiro was above average and he would not hurt Keith. He couldn’t live with himself if he ever hurt Keith. He moved to slowly wrap his lips around Keith’s hard and leaking cock.

Keith shouted as he felt both a finger inside himself and Shiro’s hot as sin mouth wrapping around his cock. He moved his legs enough to be able to roll his hips a bit. “F-faster” he begged a bit breathless. He didn’t care that Shiro had him begging for more within less than five minutes. Shiro smirked and happily obliged, moving his finger faster as he bobbed his head in time, before easing in a second finger inside Keith. Keith whined and moaned, sounding even needier. Shiro moved his hips against the bed to rub his own hard cock against the bed, moaning at the bit of friction he got. Keith was meanwhile happy to let Shiro absolutely take him apart.

It wasn’t long before Shiro had Keith spread on three fingers, hitting his prostate enough to push him to the edge, but not enough to actually cum. He pulled off Keith’s cock, “Not yet. You know how much I love coming deep in your ass, baby.” Keith whined as Shiro pulled out of his desperate ass. “Hurry. Please. Need you. Fuck. Need your cock so bad.” Keith was reduced to begging as Shiro hurriedly got undressed and moved over him until the head of his cock was lined up with Keith’s eager hole. Shiro moved to kiss him hard as he finally pushed inside him fast. “Oh fffuck. So tight, baby. Always so tight for me.” He stilled, letting Keith get used to his size.

“Aaaaammmmffffffuck. Yes. Oh god. Yes,” Keith gasped and moaned as Shiro finally bottomed out inside him. He breathed until he was good and full, then started whining for Shiro to move. Shiro rolled his hips, slowly fucking into the tight heat. This was light years better than anything he ever had imagined in his wildest dreams.

Shiro moved to whisper in Keith’s ear, “You’re better than I even imagined. And I have a very vivid imagination.” Keith moaned wantonly hearing that. He moved to desperately kiss Shiro, letting his kiss say everything he couldn’t say right now. Shiro moaned into the kiss and grabbed Keith's hands. "Touch me," he growled into his ear. Keith gasped and moaned as he brought his hands down to Shiro's back, clinging onto his broad shoulders.

Keith touched Shiro like a starving man finally offered a feast. Keith let his mouth latch into Shiro's shoulder and sucked a large dark mark as he moaned and moved with Shiro. "Faster," he gasped as Shiro nailed his prostate. Shiro moaned and eagerly complied with his request, snapping his hips faster to drive in and out of Keith as they both moaned. Keith clung onto Shiro, nails going down his back, desperately holding him as close as possible. He kissedShiro’s neck as he moaned.

Shiro let his head angle up, giving Keith full access to his throat. Keith sucked a light mark over his pulse, easily hidden by a collared shirt before moving to suck a dark mark where his neck and shoulder met as Shiro nails his prostate. Keith whines and starts gasping. “YeS oh Yes FuCk. Shi...ShiT. ComE. WanNa. With you.”

Shiro growls “Then come. Now,” into his ear. Keith’s head went back as he let out a silent scream as he finally came. Shiro groaned low and deep as he emptied himself deep into Keith’s tight ass. Keith gasped and shook as he caught his breath then let out a long, dragging moan as he buried his face into Shiro’s chest, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes. Shiro held Keith close, as his own climax was drawn out by the shuddering and clenching around his length still buried inside Keith. Shiro kissed the side of Keith’s head as they both relished in the energy of their climax ebbing away. Shiro rolled them both over until they were both laying on their side. He reached over for his phone and set an alarm for five o’clock, so they could get up and get ready for the next stage of their mission. Then he cuddled Keith in his arms. “Sleep, baby,” he muttered as he moved a blanket over them. Keith snuggled close and sighed as he let himself drift off in Shiro’s arms, absolutely content.

~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm went off at five o’clock with a shrill beeping, causing both men to groan before Shiro reached over and turned it off. “Remind me to change that to something less...high pitched and ear bleeding.” Keith snorted and stretched. As they slept, Shiro had apparently slipped out of him, now the sheets and himself were now covered in dried cum. He cringed and rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to clean himself up. Shiro whined as he was suddenly alone in the bed before he stretched, popping his shoulders and back. He gave a satisfied groan before he moved to get up. He touched his toes, then went to grab his clothes, pulling out boxers and an undershirt, following Keith to the bathroom. Keith was just tossing a wet washcloth away when he came in; Shiro wetted his own washcloth and wiped himself down.

Keith brushed his teeth as he found the cologne with a tracing agent. and sprayed it onto his neck. Thankfully, it smelled good and as he finished he put an earwig in, where he caught Pidge giving Allura the heads up that things were starting.

Shiro made sure he was ready too, doing the same as Keith, despite him getting distracted by the smell of Keith’s cologne-which easily complimented Keith’s natural scent. He shook his head, moving away from the distraction in order to get dressed in his suit, which consisted of a crisp white shirt, black slacks, and a sport coat. He also strapped a holster with a pair of sidearms beneath his coat beforehand, just in case everything went sideways. He then grabbed a grey tie, one that helped bring out his own grey eyes. Lastly, he grabbed a pair of obsidian cufflinks before putting on his black leather Oxfords. He cut a sharp image in the suit even before he styled his hair, and he knew it.

Keith was thankful he wasn’t required to wear a tuxedo, as he pulled out a black button-up and put it over his wife-beater then he pulled on his own pair of black slacks and black boots. He grabbed a red tie and tied it absentmindedly around his neck, before he slipped several knives into various hidden parts on his person, and also tucked a pepperbox gun around his ankle. He found the camera tie clip, a bar of diamond gems lined with silver, and clipped it on with ease.

Shiro came out donning the black-rimmed glasses again, just as Keith pulled his hair into a low ponytail. “Ready, baby?” Shiro asked as he moved closer. He kissed Keith’s forehead, squeezing his hand, though Keith was unsure if it was to reassure or comfort, or if it was just another part of the false marriage they are playing at.

Still, Keith looked up at him with a smile. “Ready. Watches synched?” He lifted his wrist, which had a black Movado watch. Shiro lifted his own watch, a men’s silver Gucci watch, and on three they synched up their watches. They knew what to do-they were to mingle until seven after eight at the latest, before carrying out the “assassination” and slipping away during the chaos.

Keith led the way out of their room, down the hall and to the elevator. They arrived in the lobby at exactly six o’clock, with some dignitaries already showing their invitations to the guards outside of the hotel’s large ornate ballroom. Shiro checked their work phone while Keith checked their “client’s” phone. Both were clear of messages, and with that, the men showed their invitations and walked in without a fuss. Shiro broke off and went right to circle the room and check for anything, or anyone, unusual, Keith going left doing the same in the pretense of casual wandering. They mingled with as many guests as they could find, with PIdge using their feeds to match people against the official guest list; the point was to vet people who weren’t supposed to be there.

Both men had mingled with numerous ambassadors and aides from countries even Keith hadn’t heard about before they came across the woman who was on her phone in the lobby the previous day and in the gym that morning. Immediately Pidge flagged her as not being on the list, and so Keith started talking to her about the hotel accommodations at the Oriande while waiting for Pidge to confirm who she was.

Soon enough, he heard Pidge in his ear, “Keith. That’s Acxa Williams. She is a mercenary for hire, wanted for several high-level crimes by both the Coalition and Interpol. Be careful with your cover.” Pidge had an edge of panic in her tone as she rambled off the information. Shiro looked up sharply when he heard that, and quickly wrapped up his own conversation. He started heading towards Keith, but Keith waved him off with a reassuring hand.

He turned his attention back to Acxa; whatever her crimes, being a novice flirt wasn’t one of them. Looking over towards one of the random dignitaries, Keith groaned, “Oh no, Mr. Griffin is headed this way. I’ve been avoiding him all night. Would you mind saving me the indignation of having to talk to him by dancing with me?” He offered her his hand and bowed slightly towards her. She glanced around before taking his hand with a nod.

“Of course. It’s not often I get to save a man, particularly not one as handsome as you.” She said coyly as they walked to the dance floor. He heard Pidge freaking out about his actions in his ear, and Allura likewise demanded to know what he was thinking with such a reckless action.

Keith ignored his team and pulled Axca in for a slow waltz as a string quartet played in the corner. “Tell me where a girl like you came from.” He asked as he led her flawlessly around the dance floor.

“Oh, a bit of everywhere. I moved around so much when I was young, I don’t really have a home. Even now, I just go wherever the whim takes me.” She said as she leaned in him.

Keith smiled as if he found the answering intriguing. “And how did you come to be here at this fine event?” He asked as he confirmed that she was armed.

She smiled and leaned forward as if to tell him a secret, “Oh, I saved Ambassador Zarkons son from an assassin. He insisted that I join him in this shindig as thanks. I must admit, I am having fun. I never knew government functions could be so lively. It’s exciting.”

Just then the phone in Keith’s pocket rang. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I’ve been expecting this call. Maybe we can catch up some more later?” He asked as he pulled them off the dance floor, near Shiro. Acxa-or rather, Ezor, the false name she used to introduce herself as, nodded and wandered off to dance with other willing partners. Keith smiled as she left before answering the phone as discreetly as possible. “What?”

“Your target just arrived. Don’t disappoint me.” a man growled on the other end of the line.

“Yes, I can see that he is here. We have a plan. Don’t call us again. Or I may charge you more just for annoying me.”

Keith knew all too well how the black market worked and those who ran it. Money and pride were the keys to controlling and running any person within it. Keith scanned around, looking for anyone else who happened to be on the phone. That’s when he spotted the large man in the far corner, he had a scar over his left eye, muscular and with a missing arm. He had a woman with long white hair pinned up atop her head standing in front of him. Keith clenched his fist when she turned her face and he saw her profile with her hawk-like nose, thin lips, and eyes that seemed to be stuck in a perpetual glare.

Quickly, Keith hung up the phone, not giving Sendak-the man on the phone, there was no doubt anymore-a chance to reply. He watched as Sendak glared down at his phone, as he told the woman who could only be Haggar what had happened. Both of them looked ready to spit nails but stayed where they were, watching the crowd.

Keith moved his arm up to scratch his ear and spoke into his wrist. “It’s confirmed. Sendak and Haggar are the clients, and they are here. My two o’clock, along the wall.”

“The money transfer just came through,” Pidge spoke in both his and Shiro’s ears. “I have a bead on the true bank account of origin. The money went through multiple banks, but the original account the money trail starts at belongs to a member of the Daibazaal Embassy in Washington. And didn’t Axca say Zarkon had invited her?”

Shiro brought a glass of lemonade to his mouth before speaking. “What a coincidence,” he said softly, albeit dryly, before taking a sip.

“You all know I don’t believe in coincidences,” Allura said as the men heard Pidge tapping away loudly on her keyboard. “Hunk, be on standby in case this goes wrong. Have a car out front.” They heard Hunk confirming before his comms went quiet. “Alright, everyone. T minus twenty-three minutes before we are on. The Director is ready, so are his Blades. Look alive.” Allura said with a commanding voice.

Keith looked over at Shiro and saw his jaw set but he gave Keith a nod, confirming he was ready. Keith moved next to Shiro, “You’ve got the shot?” he asked softly. Shiro nodded and touched his inside pocket. Keith nodded and walked past him, making another discreet lap around the room. He made sure to catch all of the newcomers streaming in; so far, nobody else was being picked up by the system, which made Keith more paranoid. He already knew Acxa’s reputation, and she was a force to be reckoned with. He kept an eye on her, trying to see where she gravitated. She was either here for another target unrelated to the hit on Kolivan or she was the clean-up crew meant for him and Shiro after they carried the job out. Neither possibility was good.

At eight, both Shiro and Keith started making their way towards Kolivan and his Blades. Keith nodded as they mingled easily. Soon, he felt the buzz of his phone, letting him know it was time. Shiro quickly slipped a glass of water-downed champagne and emptied the syringe of saline into the glass. He put it on an empty tray passing by him, and the glass made its way to the director via the unsuspecting waitress. Kolivan took the glass the moment he spotted it, and kept talking to the dignitary in front of him, who looked like they were from Olkarian. Kolivan made sure to drink good and long from the glass, giving it a few seconds before he gasped, dropped the glass, and grabbed at his throat as he dropped to his knees. 

Keith, who had been standing next to him, immediately squatted down and checked him as he began to pretend to convulse. The Blades made a perimeter around Kolivan, forcing the unsuspecting bystanders back from the scene. Keith cried out, “Quick, is anyone a doctor? This man seems to be having trouble breathing!”

Shiro raised his hand, “I’m a doctor. Let me through!” The Blades let him pass. “He’s going into anaphylactic shock. Someone call an ambulance!,” he ordered before he squatted down next to Keith and Kolivan and started checking Kolivan, going over his combat lifesaver training from his military days to make the situation look as authentic as possible. Soon a group of Blades, posing as paramedics, came through the crowd that had gathered. They loaded Kolivan on a gurney and rolled him away, making a show of trying to keep him alive.

Shiro grabbed Keith and they moved to follow the paramedics and slip out at the ambulance, but they only made it halfway across the room before the crowd seemed to block them from following. Keith felt someone creep up behind them and tried to turn to face them but was stopped short by a knife at his back right over his liver.

“Good job.” Axca motioned with her free hand, voice rough. “Come with me now, or they will need another ambulance for the two of you.” Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand and pulled him along to where Acxa was taking them. Soon they were in a back hallway and taking a service elevator up to a different floor. 

Once they got to the floor she wanted, Acxa forced Keith and Shiro to walk in front of her. She handed Shiro a keycard. “Room five thirty-seven. Try anything, and I will stab your husband in the kidney.”

Shiro nodded and took the key, leading the way to a door near a stairway. Acxa shoved Keith into the room after Shiro opened it, nearly causing them both to fall down. Once she was in the room and the door was closed, she pulled out her gun, pointing it at the two of them and motioning them to keep going. Shiro and Keith saw two chairs in the middle of the room, their backs to each other.

“Sit down, please. Make yourself comfortable.” Acxa smirked as she kept waving the gun at them. Keith moved to the chair facing the window, Shiro got into the chair facing Acxa and the door into the hall. Quickly Acxa moved and cuffed them to each other and the chairs, before she walked over to the dresser, pulling out a detonator pin and a block of C4. She then knelt by them again, and they felt her fastening wiring between them. Once she was done, the criminal pulled back and held up a switch for them to see.

“Now don’t struggle, or you’ll blow yourselves up-along with half the hotel. After we get some answers from you, we may disarm it….or we may set it off just because. It depends on your cooperation.”

Keith growled and let his head go back, resting on Shiro’s shoulder. “‘We’? Who is ‘we’?”

Just then a door opened to an adjoining hotel room, and in walked a very irritated Sendak and Haggar. Shiro groaned. “You had to ask,” he grumbled. Sendak crossed the room quickly and, without any warning, punched Shiro in the jaw, forcing his head to slam into Keith’s. Both men groaned as they saw stars swim across their vision.

Haggar moved to stand in front of Keith, arms folded. Keith blinked, trying to clear the spots, only to find the woman’s unique facial features coming into focus. “Fuck. So punchy and…wow, you are a hag! Here I thought the nickname was supposed to be a misnomer.”

Haggar hissed. “So, you’re the smartass, demanding more money from us left and right.” Her voice was gravely like she smoked three packs a day for over twenty years and only recently quit. Her hand lashed out, quicker then Keith could react, and he cried out as he felt a blade slice across his face, forcing his head to snap to the side. Keith felt blood seep from his face, but it seemed she had just missed his eye. He had no doubt, of course, that the miss was on purpose, a prelude to worse.

Keith ground his teeth together and blinked, trying to ignore the searing pain in his face. “You really think this is how you should do business with trained killers?”

Sendak growled. “Shut up. We ask the questions now.” He moved to be right in Shiro’s face. “Where are your records?”

Shiro kept his face blank. “Which records would that be? We have a few different types,” he said in an even voice.

The muscles near Sendak’s dead eye twitched madly. “Stop playing coy with us.” He grabbed Shiro’s metal wrist and squeezed. Shiro cried out as pain flared along the chip attached to the nerves so he could feel with that arm. The metal crunched loudly, like a soda can put into a recycling machine.

Haggar put her dagger over Keith’s forearm. “You will talk. Where are your client records?”

Keith spat blood at her. “Somewhere safe from you. Why do you want to know?”

Haggar punched him in the mouth with the fist holding the dagger.

The room was filled with an evil laugh, and Sendak had a manic look in his eye as he spoke. “You really thought you could do that proverbial one last job, then just bow out and live happily ever after on all the money you made from killing brave Galra patriots behind our back? You of all people should know you don’t leave this life. Not unless you’re dead.” He spat in Shiro’s face.

Haggar brought up her free hand and proceeded to dig a clawed finger into the gash she had created on Keith’s face. Keith couldn’t help crying out as she went deep enough to hit a nerve ending. They weren’t going to simply be killed-with the expression on the hag’s face, it was clear she wanted to make them suffer, as Keith had feared.

That was when several things happened all at once. Keith and Shiro heard Allura in their ear telling them to quickly close their eyes. Then there was the sound of breaking glass, followed by the thump of a body falling onto a bed. The door to the room burst open, and a loud bang followed that shook the walls. Whatever had been thrown was so bright that both men could see a bright light even through their eyelids.

When Shiro opened his eyes once the brightness went away, he saw Hunk sweeping the room with several agents in tow. Sendak had a brawny agent named Ryan Kinkade sitting on his back, cuffing the snarling and enraged man to his own pants. He glanced to the side and saw Agent Leifsdottir tending to a cuffed and pouting Acxa, packing gauze into her shoulder where Agent Griffin had shot her from a window across the street.

Keith saw Agent Rizavi struggling with Haggar. He was grateful Acxa hadn’t thought to cuff his right foot. With a swift sweep, he kicked Haggar straight in the jaw, allowing Rizavi to get a firm hold of her at last. She smiled as she looked up at him, giving a quick wink in thanks.

Hunk, meanwhile, unlocked the cuffs holding Shiro and Keith together and to the chairs as swiftly as he could, after he disabled the detonator. Once Sendak, Haggar, and Axca were given their rights and led out of the room, Hunk spoke.

“Coran just found what those guys were looking for. They had a microchip embedded in both of their right eyes. Adam’s had the money records. Curtis had the list of everyone who had ever hired them.”

Keith gave a grunt, showing he had heard before his head rolled forward. The adrenaline was wearing off, and the injury he’d sustained was so deep...

“Keith!” Hunk yelped. He had just gotten Shiro free when Keith seemed to pass out. Shiro spun around and grabbed Keith with his flesh hand and felt the thick slick of blood covering Keith’s shirt. He looked at his hand and saw blood seeping in between his fingers. He tilted Keith’s head back and saw the bloody cheek gash that seemed to be seeping way too much blood to be healthy. Hunk grabbed extra guze and moved to put it on Keith's face as a group of real paramedics came in.

Hunk finished uncuffing his teammates as the paramedics got Keith stabilized for transport. Once Keith was fully freed, they loaded him onto a gurney before they escorted Shiro out of the hotel room. Soon, Keith and Shiro were both loaded up into an ambulance, and they were speeding away to the nearest hospital.

~~~~~~~~~

Allura met them at the hospital, with Keith grumbling back to consciousness while the hospital staff was examining his face. Another doctor was looking over Shiro as he told Allura what happened.

“...Sendak punched me, forcing my head back into Keith’s-pretty sure we both got concussed. I couldn’t tell what Haggar was doing to Keith, just that they didn’t like either of our answers. We just tried to keep them talking until Hunk or someone could get there. At one point he crushed my prosthetic, which now won’t respond to anything I try to do.” Allura nodded as the doctor searched for any other injuries.

“I’m sure Altea Tech would be happy to help with that. Father keeps going on and on about a new idea he has for your arm. Something more streamlined, he claims.” Allura gives Shiro a smile.

Keith, meanwhile, had finally stopped bleeding, and the doctor was getting some sprays ready to suture his gash without stitches while giving Keith instructions. “Now, I don’t want you talking until at least tomorrow morning. We are keeping you both overnight for observation.” Keith groaned, but nodded and closed his eyes as the doctor started prepping the area.

After Allura left and the doctors finally left them alone, Shiro and Keith were stuck in hospital beds in the same room. The lights were off, and the monitors’ bells were muted. Keith stared up at the ceiling as he tried to process everything that had happened in the last few hours. He was focused on that until he heard Shiro curse. He looked over and saw Shiro unlocking the wheels on his hospital bed, rolling it towards him until their beds were flush together.

Keith raised a questioning eyebrow. Shiro smiled “I didn’t feel like being loud when I talked with you. That, and I want to hold you if you’ll let me.” Keith gave a small smile and nodded, thankful that nobody had put the sidebars up on their beds.

Shiro got back into his bed and took Keith’s hand, his heart soaring at the lightest touch. He hummed a song as they both drifted off to sleep. Both were exhausted with everything that had happened and were pumped full of drugs, but they were finally able to be alone together in a more genuine capacity.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side


	2. Epilogue: Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith finally talked about what happened....and what they want.

The Paladin Club was a huge club in Capital with several dance floors. The Lion team was lounging around one of the more relaxed dance floors where they served drinks and offered hookahs. It also played music at a lower volume so those on the floor could hear the words of the songs being played, while also being loud enough to conceal any casual conversation coming from neighboring tables. 

Allura lifted her glass. “To Shiro and Keith, I am proud of you both. I know you’ve been through a lot, but I’m glad to have you here.”

Keith wore his favorite black jeans, boot cut thank you very much, black boots, and a red V neck shirt. The V was so deep if he moved just right, you could see his abs. It was certainly distracting Shiro, to the point where he didn’t even really notice the butterfly bandages on Keith’s face that were helping him to heal faster. 

Not that Shiro wasn’t just as distracting in his grey slacks that highlighted his tight bubble butt, and black button-up that seemed to be straining over his muscles. His eyes were lined with black kohl that his friend Matt had talked him into wearing. But with the way Keith’s breath had hitched when Shiro had shown up, Shiro was glad he had listened to Matt, not that he’d admit that to him. Shiro must have looked amazing, even with the red-purple bruise on his jaw from when Sendek had punched him, makeup could only do so much for that. Shiro also had on an older grey prosthetic that didn’t connect to his nervous system, but could still move like a real arm via a chip tied into the muscle relays. 

Keith blushed as he raised his glass; in response, Shiro watched Keith and raised his own glass. He smiled, then winced as his cheek muscles pulled. The cut was painful, but the suture spray held. He and Shiro had been released from the hospital earlier that day, after spending the last two days being constantly checked on by doctors for the apparently bad concussions they both sustained during the mission. The Director had been saved, with the terrorist group behind the assassination caught and in prison, waiting to be sent to a secret base for questioning. 

Though Keith and Shiro had been in the same hospital room for several days and had talked a great deal when they were conscious, they had avoided discussing what had happened before the dinner, and everyone knew it. Pidge tapped his foot before looking significantly between him and Keith. She had seen what had been developing, and had turned off the flower camera in their room and turned down their audio to give them privacy when things got particularly spicy. She knew they had made a breakthrough; now they just needed to finish things off and finally tell each other the truth about their feelings. 

Shiro blushed-still not making a move-but nodded nevertheless. 

It was then that Hunk tapped Pidge’s arm. “I love this song. Dance with me,” he gave her his best pouty face to back up his request. 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, but only if Shiro and Keith dance too.” Hunk moved his puppy dog eyes to Shiro and Keith. Keith tried so hard to resist, but then Shiro turned his puppy dog eyes on Keith too. Keith could only bow his head in defeat as Allura laughed.

“Go, then! I’ll watch our drinks.” 

The four of them got up and moved to the dance floor. Keith quickly lost sight of Pidge and Hunk on the dance floor, as Shiro pulled him close and started dancing with Keith. Keith kept a little space between them as they danced, unsure how they stood after the mission. How much of what happened was true, and how much was just the mission. He rested his hands on Shiro’s shoulders as they slowly danced together 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Shiro murmured as he rested his hands on Keith’s hips and gently held him close. “Keith…”

Keith bit his lip. “I just… I tried to keep how I felt inside. Not let it control me but….”

“Shh. Keith. I’m ready to take a leap of faith if you are.” Shiro smiled, as he rubbed his thumbs back and forth on his hips. Keith shuddered, looking up at him with an expression of complete vulnerability. “Keith, I’ve been in love with you for a long time. I thought you weren’t interested. But this past week...it’s given me hope. I was wondering...if we could take this beyond just faking a relationship for the sake of a mission.”

So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling  
I feel it, don't you feel it too?

Keith started up, hesitant hope in his eyes. “You.... you love me?” he asked, almost afraid to believe it. 

Shiro nodded. “Keith, this past weekend, everything we did, it was all for you. Yes, it helped our mission, but save for getting information, and saving the Director, everything was for you. Every touch. Every endearment. Every confession of love. Every kiss, every moment. It was everything I’ve wanted to do to you, for you, for real.” Shiro blushed. He was messing up. He looked down and bit his lip.

Keith moved a hand to lift Shiro’s face up, so they were eye to eye. “Shiro...I…” God, why am I still so nervous after everything? “Shiro. I...I love you too. I want us …. I want you...I want.. Fuck it. I want to date you. I want to see if we can make this into more than just something physical. I know we work well as work partners. But I want to date you too. I want more.”

There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round  
What d'you say we make it true?  
We make it true  
Oh, we make it true

Shiro pulled Keith even closer to his body. So engrossed in each other they were that they didn’t notice Hunk begrudgingly handing Pidge a twenty. Pidge wolf-whistled at them once her money was in her pocket, and Shiro looked up, surprised, and embarrassed that they got caught. 

Well I can shut 'em down, tell 'em all they're crazy  
I can do whatever you want me to do, baby  
Or you could lay one on me right now  
We could really give them something to talk about

Keith heard the lyrics and nudged Shiro to look up at the speaker. Shiro closed his eyes, listening to the song as it continued. 

There's a rumor going 'round about me and you  
Stirring up our little town the last week or two  
So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling  
I feel it, don't you feel it too?  
There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round  
What d'you say we make it true, baby?

Keith looked at Shiro’s lips, flicking his tongue over his own lips. Shiro followed the movement and unconsciously did the same. “Yes,” he whispered huskily, just for Keith to hear. Immediately Keith surged forward with a growl, kissing Shiro and ignoring the reactions of everyone around them. As an extra, he nipped Shiro’s bottom lip. “Mine?” he asked, still tentative, still unsure.

Shiro let out a little grunt. “Only if you're mine too.” Keith kissed him again, molding himself to Shiro. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and lifted him up, twirling him around the dance floor. 

There's a rumor going 'round about me and you  
Stirring up our little town the last week or two  
Oh, tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling  
I feel it and you feel it too  
There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round  
What d'you say we make it  
Make it true  
What d'you say we make it true?  
Come on over here  
Let's really give them something to talk about, baby  
(Talk about, baby) there's a rumor going 'round

“Finally,” Allura murmured as she watched Shiro and Keith make out on the dance floor. She glanced down at her phone and sent a quick message to her boyfriend. 

Keith and Shiro finally got together. 

She quickly got a response. 

Think he’ll finally forgive me? 

She smiled and texted back. 

Lance, baby. You realized they were better together, it just took him a while to get there. I think he has. 

~~~~

Two years later…

“Love, where are you taking me?” Keith asked. He was blindfolded, and Shiro was leading him through what felt like a maze of hallways. 

“Almost there, baby. Don’t you trust me?” he teased as he pulled him into the correct room. The room was filled with quiet, but familiar music. 

How many nights we hung out together  
Same little crowd, little bar, little town  
'Round this old dance floor  
My boys are laughing and tap me on the shoulder  
Making a motion like, "Could y'all get any closer?"  
They wanna know what's up why I'm still holding ya  
Even when the song is over

“It’s our song,” Keith blinked beneath the cloth, trying to figure out what was going on. Silently, Shiro took the blindfold off and Keith found himself standing in the middle of the club where they had first gotten together. Except for Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, alongside his mom and Kolivan and even Matt, the room was empty of people. White fairy lights abruptly lit up the room as Keith looked around, and there were white streamers and silver balloons hung up everywhere. Keith slowly turned his feet on the spot, even more, confused as to what was going on at least until he came to look at Shiro again.

Shiro was kneeling in front of Keith with an open box, a silver and black band held up in the cushion inside the small leather box. Keith's mouth dropped at the sight, and his brain frantically tried to catch up with what he was seeing. He felt like he was watching from outside of himself. 

“Keith, it took us longer than it should have to get to this point, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that we are supposed to be together. And I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?” Shiro looked up at Keith, his suspiciously wet eyes filled with love.

“...Dummy…” Keith blindly reached into his pants and held up a ring, tearing up. “I was going to purpose to you…!” Keith said softly. Shiro looked at the ring. It was a mirror image of the ring he had gotten from Keith, with the exception of a single small diamond fastened inside the center of the band. 

“See,” Pidge giggled at the spectacle, and whispered to Hunk, “I knew he had looked in my files for the right ring size. And you thought I was crazy.” Hunk shushed her with a teary smile.

“So….does that mean yes?” Shiro asked, surprised, and still trying to process the fact that his wonderful boyfriend was going to propose too.

“Only if you say yes too,” Keith says as he kneels in front of Shiro. “I know I will love you forever, so will you be my husband forever?”

Shiro laughed, tearing up. “Yes. As long as forever and even beyond that, starlight.” Keith smiled brightly as he slipped his ring onto Shiro’s hand. Shiro, in turn, slipped his ring onto Keith’s finger, before, lifting his hand and kissing the knuckle below the ring. 

Lance cheered first, and everyone else quickly joined in, pulling out their poppers, showering the kissing and happy couple with streamers and confetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to be part of Black Paladins Bang 2020. Before this, I had never heard of a story bang so I am very excited to be a part of this one and would love to be apart of another one. Also please be sure to read the other works in this Bang. I know a lot of people put a lot of hard work into their stories and art as well and deserve to be recognized as well.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know what you thought.
> 
> Come join me Follow me [on Twitter](https;//twitter.com/LadyPassionAO3) and talk about your favorite fandoms, and stories, and ships!


End file.
